Italian Translation
This is the Italian translation of Caine's Arcade Translation '' 00:11' 'CAINE: "Il mio nome è Caine e ho nove anni. ' '00:13'' CAINE: La mia galleria è chiamato Caine Arcade. E 'aperto solo nei fine settimana, ed è davvero a buon mercato. " '' 00:21' GEORGE:'' '"Caine non passa da un porticato senza fermarsi dentro Ama biglietti, giochi, premi ama ... Così è stato naturale per lui di costruire il suo proprietario di Arcade. '' 00:00' GEORGE: 'Gli piace vedere come le cose sono costruiti. Prende tutti i suoi giocattoli per vedere come funzionano. Egli non può metterli di nuovo insieme, ma lui li smonta.'' ' ' '00:00'' GEORGE: Caine vacanza estiva trascorsa venire a lavorare con me. Vendiamo ricambi auto in East L.A. '' '00:00' CAINE:''' Il mio papà ha un sacco di scatole laggiù. Spediamo parti fuori. Così li ho tagliati, e faccio i miei giochi arcade fuori di esso. '' '00:00' CAINE:' Questo è il mio primo gioco che ho fatto. Il canestro da basket ho ricevuto la pizza a Shakey, ed è davvero cool. '' '00:00' GEORGE: Lo ha registrato su una scatola, e si offriva possibilità di giocare per la gente come un nickel. Iniziò da quel gioco a poco a poco-per-poco hanno cominciato ottenere amatore-and-amatore, e alla fine ha assunto tutto il negozio. '' '00:00' Nirvan:''' Ho incontrato casualmente Caine. Ho dovuto prendere una maniglia della porta per la mia Corolla '96 ... (Nirvan, Caine cliente in primo luogo) '' '00:00' Nirvan: ...' così ho tirato in questo negozio di auto usate parti e mi sono imbattuto in questa galleria di cartone elaborate. '' '00:00' Nirvan: Gli ho chiesto quanto era giocare, e lui era come, per un dollaro, si ottiene quattro turni, ma per due dollari, si ottiene Fun Pass. E io ero come, beh, quanti giri si ottiene con un Pass Fun? È possibile ottenere cinquecento giri per un Pass Fun. Ho un pass Fun ". '' '00:00' CAINE:'''. "Ho fatto questo Pass Fun che scade in un mese e si ottiene cinquecento gioca su uno qualsiasi di questi giochi, che è molto Poi ho iniziato a fare il mio ufficio. Ha come un altoparlante, dall'altro lato in modo da poter parlare attraverso. mi sono gettoni, i miei biglietti da visita, passaggi divertenti, e premi. I primi premi che ho usato i miei vecchi giocattoli, come le automobili erano i miei giocattoli di . Vrooom. '' '00:00' CAINE:' mi piaceva Hot Wheels, quando ero piccolo. '' '00:00' GEORGE: "Io lavoro dal back office, e lo ha tenuto fuori i miei capelli per tutta l'estate avrebbe lavorato sul porticato, e mi piacerebbe lavorare. su ebay ". '' '00:00' CAINE:'''.. "Il mio prossimo gioco ho costruito era una partita di calcio Prima di tutto, non ci sono portieri La gente diceva che era troppo facile, così Ho comprato portieri dell'esercito, questi sono i miei bloccanti. em ho detto, è facile adesso? E 'piuttosto difficile, in modo da ottenere due biglietti se lo fanno qui. lo voglio dare un quattro stelle, un gioco difficile, gioco impegnativo. quattro stelle. " '' '00:00' GEORGE:.? "Un giorno, mi dice Caine, papà, voglio comprare una macchina artiglio ho detto, perché non basta costruire in modo ha ottenuto una S-hook, mettere un pezzo di filo su di esso, e poi mettere un po 'sulla pista superiore della finestra, e ho detto, che diamine? Ha capito come fare una macchina artiglio con una stringa e un gancio . " '' '00:00' CAINE:' Ed ecco alcuni occhiali da sole. Questi sono gli occhiali che mi piacciono di più. Occhiali da sole Stella. '' '00:00' GEORGE:'''? "Aveva comprare calcolatori di mettere su ogni gioco arcade, e vado, cosa che per" '' '00:00' CAINE:. "I calcolatori proprio qui sono per la sicurezza per vedere se si tratta di un passaggio divertente o no Sul retro della tessera divertimento ha un numero di sicurezza, così quando si va qui, bisogna accenderlo, si inserisce il numero di pin in esso e si preme il pulsante di segno di spunta, e il gran numero esce. Ecco come sapere che è un passaggio divertente. " '' '00:00' GEORGE:' "Mio padre ha iniziato l'attività nel 1955 abbiamo utilizzato parti di auto La maggior parte del nostro business è andato on-line, perché in realtà non si ottiene la passeggiata.. -il traffico che abbiamo usato per, in modo da Caine le possibilità di ottenere un cliente è piuttosto difficile. Caine è sempre in attesa davanti, seduto sul suo seggiolino, e cercando di convincere la gente a giocare, ma non troppa fortuna. " '' '00:00' CAINE:''' ". Caine Arcade, grande apertura" '' '00:00' GEORGE:. "Ma lui non si scoraggia Ha sempre spazzare e rispolverando i giochi, in attesa di clienti. '' '00:00' GEORGE:' Indossa la camicia solo il sabato e la domenica quando si viene ad aprire la sua galleria, e lui è molto orgoglioso della sua camicia perché l'ha pensato e l'ha progettato. '' '00:00' GEORGE:''' Beh, quando Caine tornato a scuola dalle vacanze, ha iniziato a dire a tutti che aveva un arcade, e nessuno gli credette. Così, egli non indosserà la camicia a scuola, perché è ragazzi temendo che lo prendono in giro su di esso. Sai, disse loro: hey ho la mia galleria personale e vanno, yeah, yeah sicuro. Ebbene, un giorno, la mia segretaria arriva di corsa in ufficio, George, tu non ci crederai. Qualcuno sta giocando Caine arcade. E sono andata, nessun modo! Così stavo guardando attraverso la telecamera di sicurezza, a guardare loro ". '' '00:00' Nirvan:. "E io sto giocando a calcio in miniatura, basket in miniatura e poi, quando si segna un punto, avrebbe strisciare nella scatola e tira fuori questi biglietti po 'fuori dal lato del cartone ". '' '00:00' CAINE:' ". Come veri e propri giochi arcade, biglietti provengano dal basso" '' '00:00' Nirvan:''' ". E io ero così, questo ragazzo è un genio" '' '00:00' GEORGE:' "Nirvan tornato un giorno, quando Caine non era qui e lui mi ha detto, ti spiace se faccio un film breve Caine arcade e? Ho detto, anche in realtà, è un po 'come un piccolo scherzo da queste parti, perché sei il suo unico cliente. " '' '00:00' Nirvan: ".?. Sono stato spazzato via Caine ha venduto solo un passaggio divertente Like, il passo divertimento è un affare impressionante" '' '00:00' GEORGE:''' "Così Nirvan detto, che se riesco a fargli un paio di clienti E ho detto, che renderebbe la sua giornata Se si potesse ottenere?. un cliente, lui sarà felice ". '' '00:00' Nirvan:. "E a quel punto, abbiamo covato un piano per invitare tutti a Los Angeles per venire a giocare Caine galleria L'idea era di fare un flash mob a sorpresa Caine Arcade Domenica pomeriggio ". '' '00:00' GEORGE:' "? E io penso, che è intenzione di scendere a un cantiere spazzatura Domenica pomeriggio, ad est di Los Angeles che è davvero intenzione di presentarsi" '' '00:00' Nirvan:'''. "Allora ho fatto un piccolo evento Facebook, che un amico postò su Hidden LA, che conta oltre 230.000 fan e tutto d'un improvvisa, è iniziato ad andare virale. " '' '00:00' GEORGE:' ". Nirvan messo su internet, e tutto ad un tratto, nel giro di un'ora, abbiamo avuto NBC News qui" '' '00:00' Nirvan: ". Poi ha colpito la prima pagina di Reddit, che è come essere sulla prima pagina di internet" '' '00:00' GEORGE:'''. ». Ho iniziato a leggere i commenti che vorrei essere lì, io vivo a New York, vorrei essere lì, vivo in Europa . E sto andando, wow. Stava diventando grande. Il piano è che sto andando a prendere Caine Pizza Shaky, noi suoneremo alcuni giochi arcade, stiamo per mangiare a pranzo, mentre Nirvan imposta un grande festa a sorpresa. Caine non ha idea di quello che stiamo facendo, e quando torniamo, avrà la sorpresa più grande della sua vita. " '' '00:00' Nirvan:' ". E l'idea è solo di convincere la gente come numero possibile di uscire al di Caine arcade e solo fare il suo giorno" '' '00:00' GEORGE: ". Caine muore dalla voglia di avere un cliente mostra fino alla sua galleria, in modo da Caine sarà il ragazzo più sorpreso poco nel mondo intero" '' '00:00' Nirvan:''' ".. Hey, siamo pronti In circa un minuto, sta per arrivare qui" '' '00:00' GEORGE:? ". Hey Caine, possiamo andare a casa presto oggi abbiamo avuto clienti di oggi" '' '00:00' CAINE:' "No." '' '00:00' GEORGE:'''? ". No dai, papà è stanco" '' '00:00' GEORGE:' ". Non può fare" '' '00:00' GEORGE:? "No può fare" '' '00:00' GEORGE:''' Siamo tornati Caine .... '' '00:00' FOLLA Incitare OFF SCREEN''' '' '00:00'' CAINE Smiles :) - Giggles ... Sorrisi! : D'' '' '00:00' GEORGE:' Wow! Che cosa sta succedendo qui, eh? Sembra che finalmente alcuni clienti qui. " '' '00:00' Nirvan:' ". Hi Caine" '' '00:00' Crowd * cantando *:. "Siamo venuti a giocare" '' '00:00' Nirvan:' ". Va bene, tutti, questo è Caine" '' '00:00' Crowd: "Hi, Caine" '' '00:00' Nirvan:''' "..? Caine, questa è a tutti Tutte queste persone sono venute qui per giocare la tua galleria Lo sapevi che stavano arrivando" '' '00:00' CAINE:' "No." '' '00:00' Nirvan:? "Sei pronto per eseguire il arcade" '' '00:00' CAINE:''' ". Yeah" '' '00:00' Nirvan:? "Va bene, che cosa vi siete venuto a fare qui" '' '00:00 Crowd: "Siamo venuti a giocare" '' '00:00' Nirvan:''' ". Vai avanti, benvenuto Caine arcade, l'uomo" '' '00:00'' Canto: '' '00:00' Bene, la C potrebbe essere per cartone, '' '00:00' e la A potrebbe essere per arcade, '' '00:00, ma la A potrebbe anche essere per ricambi auto, '' '00:00'' perche' il negozio di suo pop è lì che è fatto. '' '00:00 e 'io' devo essere per l'immaginazione, '' '00:00, che ragazzo ha un sacco. '' '00:00 e la gotta N sia per noggin, '' '00:00, dove la prima idea, ma ho pensato. '' '00:00 Ma poi la E '' '00:00' Crowd: oh sì, la E! '' '00:00' oh sì E, '' '00:00' Crowd: oh sì, la E! '' '00:00' bene, la E deve pur essere per tutti, '' '00:00' Crowd: che tu e io! '' '00:00 perche' ognuno è chi è invitato a venire in giù a giocare. '' '00:00' Se hai il coraggio per tentare la fortuna, avanti fino a Caine arcade. '' '00:00' Oh, Caino arcade, '' '00:00' oh Caine arcade! '' '00:00' Oh, Caino arcade, '' '00:00' oh Caine arcade! '' '00:00' è il porticato miglior cartone mai stato fatto! '' '00:00' mai fatto! '' '00:00' te Prendi un passaggio divertente, '' '00:00' e y'all vieni a giocare. '' '00:00' Se hai il coraggio di tentare la fortuna, '' '00:00' vieni giù Caine arcade! * '' '00:00' (Esclamazioni) '' '00:00' Hi Five! '' '00:00' (Esclamazioni) '' '00:00' Credits '' '00:00' CAINE:. "Voglio sapere come hai tutte quelle persone sono quei tuoi amici? '' '00:00' CAINE:''' Quando sono venuto fuori, ero come, è questa la vita reale o stavo solo sognando? '' '00:00' CAINE:' Così sono uscito ... ed erano simili, persone reali ... ed erano molto'' svolgimento del gioco. '' '00:00' CAINE:''' Poi mi veniva da, e ho sentito, e ho visto un sacco di gente, e ho pensato, hmm, non lo so, probabilmente come una parata po 'qui da qualche parte? '' '00:00' CAINE:' Ma poi ho visto che erano così. Così ho pensato che fossero lì per me, ed erano! '' '00:00' CAINE: E io ero orgoglioso. '' '00:00''' Credits: "Aiuto Donate to Caine Scholarship Fund" www.CainesArcade.com Category:Italian Category:Translation